It all changed when
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been living together for a while, and they've been friends forever, but what they don't know is they're in love with each other. What happens one night when Yugi brings home a suspicious bottle? Yaoi, pairings inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.
1. Yugi brought a bottle

He he, a story that I just have to get out of my system. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Enjoy and arigato gosaimasu for reading!

_**Key**_

'...' thought

"..." speach

-...- spoken across the mind-link (All the Hikaris and Yamis have one but they keep them closed most of the time.)

_**Pairings**_

YamixYugi: Puzzleshipping

HebaxAtem: Blindshipping(?)

RyouxBakura: Tendershipping

MarikxMalik: Bronzeshipping

JoeyxSeto: Puppyshipping

-'-'-'-

'I can't believe Joey gave me this' thought Yugi as he walked excitedly down the road towards the kame game shop, holding something he didn't know was quite suspicious. 'When should I give this to him?. Yugi was holding an 'aphrodesiac-in-a-bottle' and didn't even know it.

-'-'-'-_**FLASHBACK -A couple minutes before-**_

_Yugi walked into the restaraunt where he was supposed to meet Joey. He saw him waiting at a table in the back and Joey called him over."Hey Yuge! long-time-no-see!"_

_Yugi hugged Joey and then sat down. "Good to see you too Joey! How's the restaraunt business going?"._

_"Great! I got 4 stars from a food critic just last week! But, it's gotten pretty busy lately so I hired some more staff. Anyway what was it you wanted to talk about?"._

_Yugi's eyes suddenly went to his shoes, a sad look on his face."I haven't made any progress with Yami. I haven't even told him how I feel yet."_

_"WHAT?!" Yugi, flinched a bit a the volume."HE CAN'T JUST TELL?! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!". _

_Yugi blushed a bit. 'Am I really that obvious?' he thought. "Joey please help me. It's been so long since i realized it-"_

_"5 years." Joey interjected._

_"Right, 5 years, and I don't think I can take much more of this. I know Yami's not gay and he probably never will be and that breaks my heart." Yugi's eyes started to glisten with tears._

_"Hey, Yugi calm down. I'm sure Yami will except your feelings". 'Truth is he's already told me as much and had the exact same break down. These two are too alike for their own good'._

_"How would you know Joey?" Yugi asked, a bit irritated. "Seto told YOU his feelings, and you still hated him at first."_

_"But I grew to like him, didn't I? You know what, here." Joey handed Yugi a bottle with an odd colored liquid in it. "Give this to Yami tonight. If he really likes you he'll um... Why don't you just give it to him and find out."_

_"What is it?"asked Yugi, eying the bottle curiously "Some kind of truth serum?"_

_"Sure, you could say that. Just go and give it to him, oh and make sure you give it to him after you take a shower." Joey thought a moment. "While you're wearing a towel."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it. Bye"_

-'-'-'-

"Granpa, Yami, I'm ho-me!" Yugi yelled, then noticed note on the counter.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm going on an archealogical dig in Egypt for a month. Take care of the shop while I'm gone._

_Love Granpa_

'Well that's kind of ramndom' thought Yugi as he put the note down and walked into the living room. 'I wonder where Yami is?'. "Yami! Are you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Oh, ok!" Yugi sat down on the couch in the living room. 'Maybe I could give it to him during a movie. Wait, joey said after I take a shower.' Yami came downstairs.

"Hi Yugi, how was your lunch with Joey?"asked Yami sitting down on the couch next to Yugi.

"It was fine, we talked about a lot."

"Oh, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing."

Yami looked confused. "But you just said-"

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower." said Yugi getting up. He couldn't take it anymore.

-'-'-'-

Yugi came back down from his shower after about 30 minutes, in a towel like Joey said, with the bottle. He handed it to Yami. "Here." he said, as non-shakily as possible, fighting off the impendent urge to blush.

Yami looked at Yugi, looked at the bottle, smiled and then drunk it all. 'I wonder how long this takes to work' thought Yugi, still unsure of what the potion did. "Hey,maybe we should watch a movie."

Yami looked at Yugi again and then said "Maybe, but maybe you should put some clothes on first."

Yugi looked down and blushed then ran upstairs to put on some clothes. As soon as he was out of sight Yami sighed heavily.'Why did he have to come downstairs like that? It'll just make it that much harder to control my self.' Yami looked over to the stack of DVDs next to the TV. 'Maybe picking a movie will take my mind off of it.' He went over to the stack and picked the funniest movie he could find.

Yugi came back downstairs and sat back down next to Yami. A funny part came on the screen and they both laughed. Yami felt himself feeling kinda weird after a minute.'Maybe I should go splash some water in my face to calm me down' he thought, and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh ok."

Yami got to the bathroom and found himself thinking about how amazing Yugi looked in a towel. His body heated up a little and he felt his blood start to flow southward. He quickly thought of something to calm him down. 'The Millenium Puzzle, that's not stimulating at all.' He still couldn't calm down. 'What is wrong with me?!' he thought a bit frustrated at himself. 'Why can't I keep it together today?!'

Yugi got a little worried, Yami had been in the bathroom for quite a while, and the movie was almost over. He got up and walked to the bathroom then knocked on the door. "Yami? Are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine go back to the living room, I'll be right out." 'If I see Yugi I might jump him where he stands, he'll hate me.' he thought.

Yugi got a bit irrtated 'If he didn't want to spend time with me, he could've just said so.' "Yami, I'm coming in." Yugi opened the door to see Yami, on the floor panting. Yugi gasped and then knealed beside him. "Yami!? Oh my Ra! Are you ok?"

Yami looked at Yugi."I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. Before Yugi could say anything, Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's, almost tackling him to the floor. Yami picked up, and carried Yugi to the room across the hall not breaking the kiss and threw him on the bed before joining him.

-'-'-'-

(I'm not gonna write what happens after that)

-'-'-'-

Yugi awoke, to find arms wrapped tightly around him.'What? Who is th-'his thought was cut off by the sleeping face of Yami. "AHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed. He got up and realized he was naked, then screamed again and tried to cover himself.

Yami julted awake at the second scream, totally alert. He looked around, still not noticing Yugi. 'Why am I in Yugi's bed?' He thought back to last night and his eyes widened. He face palmed and then looked up to see Yugi, blushing and wearing his shirt. Yami sighed. "Yugi I can explain, just please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? Surprised, yes, but I'm not mad." Yugi, sighed and then sat back down on the bed next to Yami. "I don't know how or why this happened, so please elaborate." Yugi said turning his face toward Yami.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly either, but I felt a little funny during the movie, went to the bathroom, you came in, and then...um...you know what happened."

"W-well still, I know you don't like guys but _that _still happened. How is that possible?"

"It's true that I don't like guys, but I..."

"You...?"

"I-I love you... s-so being able to do this, i-is kind of implied..."

Yugi, blushed enormously. 'Did, Yami just say he loved me? Wait no this is the weirdest dream I've ever had' Yugi handed Yami a shirt out of the drawer next to him and he slid it over his head. "Get out."

Yami looked a little heart-broken, but he knew this might happen if _that_ happened. "Yugi, I-" he was cut off by a kiss.

Yugi pulled away and then smiled brightly "Even if this is all a dream, I should still get dressed". Yugi closed the door gently.

Yami stood there, half naked and dumbfounded. He walked to his room aimlessly, then opened the door and plopped down on the bed. 'Does Yugi really think this is a dream?'

Behind Yugi's closed door he pinched himself about 37 times before sqeeling girlishly and plopping down on his bed. He blushed as he recalled the night before and looked down to see he wasn't wearing his shirt.'Yami's shirt? Oh yeah I put this on because it was the closest thing to me. I wonder if...' His thought trailed off as he inhaled the scent. 'It still smells like him... I'm not giving this back'. Yugi started to get dressed, noticing a few marks on his skin that weren't there the day before, he blushed as he remembered how he had gotten each one. 'I should stop looking at these and start getting dressed.'

-'-'-'-

Yugi and Yami both came out of their rooms at the same time. They looked atr each other, Yugi blushe and looked away, Yami just looked away rubbing the back of his head. They were silent for a moment before they both spoke at the same time.

"We need to talk about this."

"I agree completely" said Yugi, still blushing, but nodding.

"Um, yeah."

-'-'-'-

They got downstairs to the kitchen and sat down. Yugi couldn't help bbut blushed everytime he looked at Yami so he just didnt look. They said in silence before finally Yugi spoke"Can I ask you a question" yami looked up "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"I just do, true love has no reason right?"

Yugi's heart sank."I know why I love you..." he mumbled, but Yami still caught it, and got up to get closer to him.

"What?"

"I said, I know why I love you." Yugi said looking up with a glare. "You're kind and caring, you're funny, you pick me up when I'm down, and your smile..."

"My smile?"

"It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." said Yugi.

"Maybe I do know why I love you." Yugi looked up curiously as Yami got closer with every word he said. "You're sweet and fun, just looking at you brightens my day. When I see you sad I just want hold you and" Yami was only an inch away from Yugi's face "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Yugi, blushed at hte proximity and the compliments "Really?" he asked before he closed his eyes slightly.

"Really." Yami said before he closed the distance entirely with a gentle kiss, then he deepened it, putting his arms around Yugi's waist, urging him to stand up.

Yugi did, and was almost immediatly wisked off of the ground. Yugi broke away, panting lightly "M-maybe w-we shouldn't do _t-that_ for a while." he said,catching his breath.

Yami put him down and walked to the living room before sitting down and turning on the TV. Yugi looked a bit confused."Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you go over there?"

"Because you don't want to do anything."

"I said I don't want to do _that_ I didn't say that we couldn't make out."Yugi pouted a bit before walking over and sitting down next to Yami, who pulled him into his lap, and kissed him passionately. Yami pulled away and let Yugi sit there blushing"Y-Yami w-what did-"

"If I do anymore, I won't be able to control myself, so if you're willing to take that risk I'll make out with you, but if you're not, then don't say 'I said I don't want to do _that_ I didn't say that we couldn't make out'. I might die trying to restrain myself."

"Hmmm, make out and get jumped or not make out and think about making out."Yugi grinned and then sighed "Oh well I'll just have to bear with it then..." he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yugi, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"Oh, whatever do you mean Yami-kun?"

Yami almost lost it when Yugi whispered sudeuctively in his ear. "You know you want to...". Yami stared at his little Hikari, almost glaring, mostly pouting. He got up and went to the bathroom after pushing Yugi off of his lap.

Yugi sat there, trying to pout. 'Yami! You're so mean!' he thought.

Yami got into the bathroom and sulked. He never thought he could want someone so much. "Damnit! Why is he so, so..." Yami sighed and got up to go back.

Yugi on the other hand, remembering the mind-link he shared with yami, opened it just a little. 'I'm so what.' he thought. Yami came in and sat back down next to Yugi. 'I thought people in love were supposed to be happy. I don't want us to be like Joey and Seto, I'm not good with arguments.' Yugi sighed, then sat in Yami's lap before he kissed him. "Yami, I'm sorry for teasing you, but it was just so cute the way you pouted."

"I was not pouting."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Yami don't start. How about a deal, I'll take the risk of you jumping me _if_ you promise to be gentler this time. I have bruises everywhere..."

Yami rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Um, sorry about that... I promise." He said before lifting Yugi's chin up and pressing his lips to his. Yami deepened the kiss, grasping Yugi's waist, Yugi moaned softly at the action. They broke away for air, and then started again. Yami slowly laid Yugi back onto the couch and ran his hand up his shirt, and then he heard a throat clearing.

He ignored it and continued further, almost pulling off Yugi's shirt before Yugi stopped him."Yami, stop it. I know and you know we both heard that." Yami sighed, Yugi looked over at a smirking cousin of his, Heba. He sat up quickly, blushing. "H-Heba, w-what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interupt, but it's nice to know that you two get along so well..." he said. Just then, Yami's cousin, who was also Heba's boyfriend, Atem walked in.

"Yami, Yugi how have you guys been."

"Frisky, apparently." said Heba, turning to face him. "I just caught them about to do it."

Yugi, blushed insanely, he turned away, fully embarased.

"Really now? It's about time Yami, made a move, he's been in love with Yugi sin-"

Yami smacked the back of Atem's head, hard. "Stop talking and leave. Why are you two here anyway?"

Atem and Heba looked at each other confused. Atem spoke up, "Didn't you get the two voice mails we sent you last night?."

"When last night?" asked Yugi.

"Around 8." said Heba.

"We were busy." said Yami, looking slightly more irritated.

"Doing what?" asked Atem and Heba at the same time. Then they realised. "OOOOhhhhh!"Yugi blushed again."You guys were doing it." Heba and Atem laughed their asses off, Yugi blushed harder and Yami got even more irritated. He was on the brink of throwing them out.

"That's it. Both of you get out." he said, he'd had enough.

"Oh come on Yami! Don't be so boring!" said Heba.

"Yeah, we came here for a reason." said Atem.

"And why is that?" asked Yami.

"My parents, your Aunt and Uncle, are throwing an anniversary party." replied Atem.

"You didn't tell them if you were coming, and it's tonight so we're forcing you to go." said Heba, Yugi started to giggle. "You to Yugi."

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"Because you're his date, and we were actually going to force you two to be dates but it seems like you won't have a problem with that. So go upstairs and get ready."

"Fine." said Yugi.

"Whatever." Yami replied. He was definetely not thrilled about this, then a thought came to his mind. He smirked and opened the mind-link.

Yugi blushed enormously, Heba and Atem narrowed their eyes in confusion, then widened them in realization. Heba smacked Yami upside the head so hard he almost fell over. "Don't do anything other than get ready you perve! If I hear anything weird I will come up there and beat the shit out of you myself."

-'-'-'-

"Ah!" yelled Yugi as he fell over while trying to pull on some pants, then Yami came in to help and tripped over something, landing on top of him. It was a bit of a compromising position. Heba came dashing up the stairs with a bat.

"Yami! You dick-for-brains! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Heba! Calm down! I fell and then Yami came in to help me and he tripped!" said Yugi.

Heba glared. "Be glad Yugi took up for you, you bastard! Next time I won't be so merciful!" All Yami could do was nod, he got mad sometimes, but his rage fits had nothing on Heba's full blown anger.

Yugi got finished getting dressed with a bit of help from Heba (Yami couldn't help because Yugi feared for his safety) and then went downstairs where Atem and Yami were waiting. "Yugi, you look great."

"Thank Heba, he dressed me."

Yami spoke across the mind link -But I'll be the one to undress you. Right aibou?- Yugi, couldn't hold back the urge to blush, he was caught off guard.

"Yami! You damn perv-"

-Let him be Heba, that's just the way he is.- said Atem, across the mind-link he shared with Heba, pinching the bridge of his nose.

-But he's going to be embarrassing Yugi all night at this rate!-

-I know, but we can't do anything about it. It's their mind link.-

-You're right. I'll stop-

After that they bound into the car, Heba's and Atem's, and went on their way to the party.

-'-'-'-

**Me-** Ok! Chapter 1 done!

**Yami- **About time.

**Me- **Shut the hell up you useless Hentai! (Hits him with frying pan)

**Atem- **Why do you always hit him with a frying pan?

**Me- **'Cause he always deserves it.

**Atem- **Point taken.

**Yugi- **Hey!

**Atem- **Oh come on, you know he deserved it.

**Me- **Anyway, while I watch these idiots bicker, you guys could maybe review and tell me what you think, and I'm thinking about writing about the party but I might not.

**Atem- **Why?

**Me- **To busy, I already have the next part planned out and I don't want to change it, unless someone asks me to.

**Yugi- **Oh makes since.

**Me- **K, bye everyone! Sayonara!


	2. We Anounced It

_**Me-So I decided to write about the party anyway, Don't judge me! Anyway, where are Yugi and Heba?**_

_**Yugi & Heba- HERE! CAN WE DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**_

_**Me- Oh damn, did Bakura and Marik give you pixie stix again?**_

_**Yugi & Heba- (Nodding Furiously, then running of) WE CAN FLYYYYYYY!?**_

_**Bakura & Marik- Guilty as charged. **_

_**Me- Heba! Yugi! You can't fly! (turns toward Bakura & Marik)You two yamis are going to be the death of me. Yami! Atem! Go get those two before they kill themselves.**_

_**Yami- Sure, come on Atem.**_

_**Atem- Uh, guys? (Points to Heba and Yugi who are giving eachother piggy back rides naked)**_

_**Me,Yami,&Atem- (Epic nosebleeds) I don't know whether to stop them, or keep watching...**_

_**Me- (snaps out of it) Oh my Ra! Those two were supposed to do the disclaimer! Who's going to do it now? I can't have any of you guys do i- that's it! Yami Deka! Come here!**_

_**Sakura(My Yami)-What's up?**_

_**Me- Can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Sakura- Sure, why not. Deka owns nothing but the plot, which isn't very original and her OC's.**_

_**Me- Hey!**_

_**Sakura- Well it's true. Enjoy and arigato gosaimasu for reading.**_

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Atem and Heba all walked up to the doorstep of the large house. They walked right in, they didn't need to ring the bell. A blue and black haired girl, turned around to greet them, as she came bounding down the stairs. "Big brother! Cousin! You're home for the party!" she ran towards Atem and Yami and enveloped them in a bone crushing hug. I missed you two so much!"

"Deka, you're smothering them." said Heba, trying to pry their relative off of them. "Where the hell is Sakura?! She's the only one who can handle her..."

Sakura, a girl with purple and black hair -similar in shade and style to Deka's- seeming to appear out of nowhere, and quietly pinched Deka."That's enough Koibito. You're annoying them, more importantly killing them."

Deka jumped at the pinch and rubbed her arm, before glaring at her yami."Why? I missed them, is there a problem with me hugging my Family members?".

"Yes, when you're killing us." said Yami and Atem, in perfect unison, pinching the bridges of their noses.

Deka pouted and Sakura just shrugged, then they all went into the main room where everyone was waiting. Heba and Atem broke away from each other where as Sakura and her hikari stayed together. Yugi followed Heba, and Yami went to the other side of the room, looking at some of the newer pictures on the mantle of his Aunt and Uncle's fireplace.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura!" said Heba, sitting down between a smiling Ryou and an annoyed Bakura.

"Hello Heba, thank you for inviting Bakura and I, we appreciate it." Ryou said then he nudged Bakura to do the same. Bakura looked even more annoyed and then Grunted out a Hello. Ryou rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Heba.

Yugi sat down in a recliner, not to far from them and across the room from Yami. He wasn't comfortable not being around him, but he didn't want people asking questions that he himself wasn't sure he could answer. Instead he tried to make it as non-obvious as possible that he was staring a Yami, and began a silent conversation with him. -I really don't think I want to be here right now, Yami. I'm used to being around your family because of Heba and Atem, but I feel really uncomfortable for some reason.-

-I know what you mean, the mood is exactly the same as always, but for some reason it's just so different, anxious almost. It also doesn't help to be around all these couples, at an anniversary party, when I can't be around my other half without raising suspicion. I don't want to be an embarrassment but the desire to be around you is eating away at me.-

Yugi smiled thoughtfully-I feel the same way.- He got up and crossed the room to stand near Yami, wanting to touch him but resisting the urge to do so. The ache he had been feeling from being away had slowly drained, and was now just a slight pain, the kind you feel but can ignore. -As far as they know we're friends, so standing next to one another shouldn't raise much suspicion. If you can refrain from touching me,- Yami tried to pout, but ended up looking cute. Yugi chuckled lightly at the expression. -then there shouldn't be a problem.- Yugi flashed him a warm smile, and his look softened a bit.

-I'll try but that's much easier said than done, aibou- Yami sighed. He knew it would only embarrass Yugi, to just grasp him out of nowhere and kiss him senseless, but he didn't want him to be mad, as their relationship was still fresh."Why don't we just go ahead and tell everyone?" He asked, slightly impatient. "I mean why should we hide it?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He didn't know the reason he himself didn't want to, but tried to give one anyway. "I don't know exactly, it just doesn't feel like the right time now. I mean, if we announced it here, it might over shadow your Aunt and Uncle's anniversary and I wouldn't feel right taking attention from their special day, much less bringing it to myself. Plus, everyone we know isn't here, it just wouldn't be fair to me. I want to tell as many people at once as possible so maybe some othe-"

"What are you guys being so secretive about over here?" asked the ever hyper Deka, looking down at Yugi, then back up to Yami. Somehow, without any of them noticing, Sakura slipped behind Deka and groped her chest, squeezing firmly. Deka yelped in surprise then seemed to slowly melt into the touch, blushing. "S-Sakura, st-stop it." she managed to stutter out before Sakura let go of her, and she nearly slid to the floor.

Yami held back a laugh, and Yugi just stared in both confusion and slight amusement as Sakura led her stumbling hikari to a chair before coming back to talk to Yami and Yugi."Well that was odd. Then again it is Sakura. Why did you do that?" asked Yami, letting a faint chuckle slip through his words.

Sakura shrugged "I like to do it, besides, I got her to stop eavesdropping on your conversation. It shouldn't be that hard to tell everyone, just come out with it." replied Sakura, as monotonous and expressionless as usual.

Yugi paled slightly at what the unruly haired girl said. -How does she always figure these things out?-

**-It might have something to do with the fact that she posses the Millennium Earrings, and she remembers all her past memories, including how to use her powers of mind reading and skills of manipulation. It's really annoying that some yamis get to remember their cool powers.-**

-But how could she have figured out that we were dating?-

"I didn't have to. You just told me."

Yugi looked confused. "What do you mean? You just said and I quote '-it shouldn't be that hard to tell everyone'. You had to have known."

Yami sighed quietly, he had figured out what happened, so Yugi looked to him for elaboration on the matter. "She said exactly what you quoted, but she never said she knew what we were talking about. She used an old trick to get you to tell her what she wanted to know, pretend she already knew, that way-"

"I'd tell her of my own free will, thinking it was old news." Yugi finished. Yami nodded. "How the hell did I fall for that one? Wow, you're good Sakura Himekoji." Then Yugi realized something. 'Oh crap. I basically just told everyone in this house that Yami and I are together.' Yami could feel the anxiety of his lighter half seeping through their link, then the realization, finally he sent back a puzzled feeling and then Yugi spoke.

-I think I just told everyone here our secret.- "Sakura-san, do you mind shutting off your link from Deka-chan?"

"Sure."

-Yami, you know how Deka has a huge mouth?-

**-Yes.-**

"Enormous."

-And you know how Sakura and Deka, keep their mind-link open?-

**-Oh no.-**

"Oh I get it. I just found out, and I mind-link everything to Deka, so you think she knows everything too, and that she'll tell everyone."

"Exactly." Yugi replied, nodding lightly.

"Don't worry guys, as soon as I put her in the chair I blocked our link. I knew you needed privacy, and while I can't help reading minds, I can help who knows the information that I find out. But, because I don't block our mind-link often, she will start being suspicious."

"I would have figured as much. Deka, is extra-super-duper-mega-hyper, but she's a smart girl. Or else she wouldn't be the American National Chess Champion, broke the world record for Fastest Rubik's Cube Solution and has the highest grade point average of her class. Honestly sometimes I think she's smarter than I am." Yami answered.

Yugi snickered, then he couldn't hold back the erupting laughter that bellowed through the room."Oh... my... Ra! Did... did you just... say extra-super-duper... mega-hyper...?!" he sputtered between gasps of air.

"Why is that so funny? Anyway can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Right, so we might as well come out with it before Deka does."

"Agreed, but not here. This just isn't a good time."

"Okay, so maybe next Saturday?"

"A little earlier than that Yugi, come on I cant keep our link closed forever."

"Right, so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." -This day keeps getting worse and worse.-

**-You said it.-**

* * *

_**Deka-Shorter than I expected but a chapter no less.**_

**_Sakura-Why would you have expected more?_**

**_Deka-A girl can dream! *sobbing*_**

**_Sakura-Okay, whatever. Yugi, come do the ending thingy._**

**_Yugi-Ok! We hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to read the next two chapters that are posted!_**

**_Yami- Cookies for everyone who reviews, follows and favorites!_**

**_Deka-Bye everyone!_**


	3. Parents Come 1st and Someone's Engaged?

# IACW3 #  
***Deka-*chasing Yami with a frying pan* You idiot*** ***Nina-*laughs maniacally* She'll never figure out it was me!***  
***Sakura-What did you do?***  
*** Nina-I sent her favorite bracelet to the shadow realm and told her Yami did it.***  
*** Sakura-*smirks* Nice. *high fives her past self* ***  
***Yugi- *chasing Deka* Deka-chan! Will you please stop chasing Yami!***  
*** Deka- Not until he apologizes for sending my favorite bracelet to the shadow realm! It was the freaking ultimate in gothic accesories!***  
*** Yami- *hides behind Nina* I didn't do it! ***  
***Atem- *points at Nina* She did it... *** ***Nina-*slaps Atem upside the head* You idiot! Now look what you've done!*** ***Deka-*cracks knuckles* O-h, you're gonna get it now...*chases Nina*** ***Nina-*running for her life* N-O! 'KEFI, S-AVE M-E!*** *** Akefia-*raises eyebrow* Why should I Do that? AND STOP CALLING ME 'KEFI!*** ***Yami- HA! Now you see how it feels!*** *** Sakura- *sighs* While De-chi chases Nina, I'll do the disclaimer. De-chi owns nothing but the plot and her OC's. ***  
***Deka- *has Nina in a headlock* Enjoy and Arigato gosaimasu for reading!***

Yugi and Yami walked toward Yugi's parents house, he was feeling really nervous. No, scratch that. He was feeling on edge with worry, he was going insane with non-optimistic thoughts.

He was just plain scared.

"Yugi, are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

Yugi looked over at Yami, he smiled uneasily "Just a bit nervous."

Yami smiled calmy at him. "I'll be here with you, you don't have to be nervous."

Yugi sighed heavily "I know it's just, what if they don't like it?"

Yami chuckled lightly "What? Me? They like Atem, why wouldn't they like me?"

Yugi thought for a moment, then he laughed "I guess you're right..."

Yami laughed wholeheartedly "Of course, but your worrying is quite amusing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yami shrugged absentmindedly "I don't know, you just look amusing when you worry for absolutely no reason."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the odd comment, but brushed it off as they came to his parents house. He knew he didn't need to, as his parents usually left the door unlocked, but he always felt that it was neccessary, so he raised his fist and lightly knocked on the front door.

There was a soft 'come in' as a reply and, then Yugi opened the door to reveal a thick cloud of black smoke being desparately waved away by Senji, Yugi's stepfather. The older man coughed before running over to greet his stepson. "Hello,Yugi, and who might be this young man?"

"Actually, dad I need to find mom first. Do you know where she is?"

"Last time I saw her she was in her studio."

Yugi smiled and thanked his stepfather before leading the way to his mother's studio. When he came up to the wide opened double doors, he smiled warmly at the sight. His mother's face, hands and smock were dirty, with her waist-length black hair tied back and a smile on her face as she put, what seemed to be the finishing touches on a painting of Heba and Atemu.

The painting was quite large, life sized actually, and Heba was wearing a traditional Japenese Prince's kimono, while Atemu wore an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's attire, and the two were embracing lovingly. There was a lone cherry blossom tree in the backgroung of what seemed to be the pharaoh's garden.

"Seems your muse has come back, mother."

Akina, Yugi's mother, jumped slightly at the suden sound, her lilac eyes, bulging with surprise. "Yugi! Oh, good heavens, don't scare me like that!" She said as she place her hand over her heart.

Yugi giggled at his mother's absentmindedness, and walked over dragging Yami behind him. A large grin painted itself over his face as he introduced Yami to his mother. "Mom, this is Yami Sennen. Yami, this is my mother, Akina Datsu-Mouto-Sanjima."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yami."

"The pleasure's all mine Mrs..."

"You can just call me Akina. My last names can be a mouthfull!"

"So, what are you working on mom? Is it a gift for Atemu and Heba?"

"No, actually. It's for their wedding."

"THEY'RE ENGAGED!?" Exclamed the two star-headed males.

"No, not yet, but Atemu came over and asked me to help him shop for Heba's ring!" She clapped her hands excitedly "Isn't that great? Oh I can't wait to see the look on Heba's face when he sees it!"

Yugi's mouth curved into a smile and so did Yami's, they were happy for their siblings. "What does the ring look like?" Asked Yugi.

His mother got up and went over to her desk and got her phone to show them a picture of the ring. Yugi gasped, and Yami just gaped.

It was a white and yellow golden twist for the band with eight white diamonds on the top surrounding a custom ruby-amythest jewel. When she showed then the next picture, whch was the inside of the band, and it read **Atem's Beloved Heba**.

"Wow" was all Yami could say.

Yugi was speechless.

Akina was grinning like a mad woman.

"It's just perfect isn't it? I mean, it is a bit flashy, but do you think Heba will like it?"

Just as Yugi was about to answer, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his denim clad hip and slid his thumb across the srceen. "Hello?"

There was a scream so loud that Yugi had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Heba?! He-Heba calm down!... Really?... That's great!... No I'll tell her... I'm at Mom's... Ok, I'll see you later. Bye." He smiled and hung up his phone. "Well, he definitely likes the ring."

Akina grinmed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I just knew he would love it!"

"He said he was coming over too so I guess I'll stay here and wait for him."

"Ok then, well why don't we go and see if Senji has murdered dinner yet."

Yugi smiled at his mother knowingly "Pizza?"

Akina nodded "Pizza."

TBC 


End file.
